


i'd set the world on fire, just to be with you.

by ArrowThroughAnAce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, POV Kamukura Izuru, in my defense i wrote this at 2 am, should be more healthy kamukoma content!!, they cuddle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowThroughAnAce/pseuds/ArrowThroughAnAce
Summary: komaeda was everything to them.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	i'd set the world on fire, just to be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if it's ooc in anyway. i tried!

he was pretty, kamukura thought.

running their hand gently through his soft hair while the other laid in their lap, playing absentmindedly with the sleeve of their sweater, picking at the loose strings. komaeda wasn’t focused on anything in particular, his eyes half-lidded as he softly sung the lyrics of a song kamukura had heard so many times before.

kamukura looked down at him and could only think about how pretty he was. everything from the greyish-blue of his eyes to his wild soft white hair that looked like a cloud. his eyelashes were long and white which blended nicely into the paleness of his skin. he was in every sense of the word, pretty.

his voice was not perfect by any means, but it was relaxing. kamukura could listen to it for hours and hours on end. listening to him ramble on and on about hope and despair and they would listen.

komaeda was everything to them.

their lips upturned into a ghost of a smile as he gently caressed the other’s cheek. his skin was soft. komaeda by that point had shut his eyes, soft singing turning into incoherent mumbles. they held him closer, and kamukura felt warm.

komaeda used to argue that he didn’t deserve them at all, someone as hopeful and talented as they were. kamukura had argued that he did. after all, kamukura’s talent was artificial. it wasn’t fair to place judgement based on that. komaeda didn’t agree, but they’d keep reminding him of that fact until he did.

some parts about him were predictable. but he was never boring. komaeda had a way of talking, a way of being that was enticing to them. he was the only person kamukura was sure they could never get sick of. every conversation with him twisted and turned into ways they couldn’t predict. it was a nice change of pace.

komaeda would praise him, calling it a truly generous act to donate so much of their time to supposed trash like him. kamukura could never agree. they wanted to kiss him a million times and remind him again and again how worthy he was.

“you can go to sleep.” they said, noticing how komaeda tried to force his eyes back open. the singing had stopped. they missed it.

“ah, but it’s the middle of the day. i don’t want to bother you.” komaeda rasped, rubbing his eyes and looking up at them with a tired expression. kamukura was having none of it.

“you’re clearly tired. go to sleep.” they told him. komaeda only smiled and reached his arms up to hold kamukura’s face. the poorly made mitten felt scratchy on their skin.

“it’s fine, izuru. im sure i can stay awake for a little longer..”

kamukura shook their head in disagreement, repeating themself, “go to sleep.”

komaeda then sighed, giving up easily, “if you insist.”

kamukura smiled softly as he closed his eyes once again. it didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep in their lap, breathing evening out. they didn’t mind how they’d potentially have to stay there with him for hours. they'd set the world on fire just to be able to see him.

komaeda was everything.

kamukura had never felt many emotions, but komaeda made them feel something. love, a need to protect and hold. an urge to spend as much time with him as they could. they placed a tender kiss to komaeda’s forehead, shifting slightly so that they were lying down next to him.

komaeda was perfect.

they then wrapped his arm around komaeda and closed their eyes.

they held him closer, and kamukura felt content.


End file.
